Vacation!
by Hanabi Belle
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. The Good News! Kind Of!

"Bel - Sempai!"

The monotonous voice could be heard through the halls as Fran found himself knocking on the door of the ever so wonderful Belphegor. But of course there was no answer, as the blonde was still sleeping soundly in his bed. But Fran had to digress, he needed to get his superior up or Squalo was going to, 'rip that hoodie straight through his pelvis', however that procedure was performed.

Fran opened the door leading into Bel's oh so royal room, revealing blood red carpet and a large california king sized bed, that was dressed in probably the most expensive silk there was to give. The blonde was curled up beneath a few pillows and a large, thick cover.

The bed took up more room than anything as large pictures of both himself and Mammon adorned the room. There was a large chandelier directly in the middle of the cieling that sparkled as it moved back and forth. There were two large blood red chairs on either sides of the bed. Just who did he need two chairs for? Fran was almost positive that Bel had an infatuation for his predecessor, not that he cared at all.

" Oi', Bel-Sempai! Get up!" He said just as robotic as ever as he walked over to the bed. He was surprised to see such a calm look on his superiors face, considering the blonde always had a sheepish yet somehow scary grin on his face at almost all times. It was almost too nice.

Albeit, he still had to wake the fake prince up. He placed a hand on the blondes shoulder and calmly shook it, "Bel-Sempai ~ " He found himself musing at such an angelic face that Bel had produced. It wasn't until he felt a peach hand reach up and grab his forearm that his expression changed lightly.

His brow furrowed as he pulled his hand upwards, and in recognition, Belphegor pulled forward and pulled the sea foamette haired young man straight into his chest. "Bel-Sempai!" He said quickly, placing a hand on the - just realized - shirtless chest of his superior. "I dont think you should..." He almost instantly shut hi mouth as he felt Bel place a hand on his spine, and he felt his sempai's nail trail down almost teasingly slow.

"Sem.." He couldn't finish the sentence as a goose bump altering laugh escaped the blonde's lips.

" Hey there, froggy. Interested in playing with the prince? Ushishishi, You should be lucky the prince is even considering it! ~ " The blonde said with a smirk as his hand went lower, and lower until finally -

"Oi! Sempai, get your hand off of my behind, please." He said in his normal voice. Trying to stay calm was quite hard when the damned interim prince had his hand on the young mans ass, groping it lightly as twirling his hand just as steadily.

"Stupid Froggy ~ as if its your decision," The blonde licked his lips and soon moved to close his lips against the others. But he was almost instantly stopped when he heard it:

"VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII!" And the bedroom door flew open as the long haired silverette basically flew right in, "Aaurgh! What are you doing? Voi!" Squalo yelled as he looked at the sight of a slightly flustered Fran and a rather flirtatious looking Belphegor!

"Voi! I dont want you guys stalling any longer! The Boss wants us up and out!" And with that, he kicked both Bel and Fran out of the bed, "I dont want to see any of this, VOI!" He growled and stomped his foot and stormed out of the room.

Bel rubbed his head, as opposed to Fran who was standing up and was already leaving, "Bel-Sempai..." He said, calmly.

"Hhm?" Bel asked as he finally stood up completely, spinning his head on edge until he heard the distinctive crack.

"Why would you do that?" He asked before turning to the blonde, "I can't quit figure out, why you would do that." He said calmly before looking off to the side. His face was lightly dusted over with a dusty pink, and his hands were on the frog hood he was forced to wear.

"...tch, dont ask stupid questions, idiot frog." And with that one of his distinctive knifes found its way in the sea foamette's back. Not to be moved until ordered to, of course.

Fran frowned, and followed the blonde out of the room after he had finally gotten his coat on.

They went to what would be considered the living room only to find Xanxus on his usual large chair and Squalo was adorned on the two seated couch across from it. Lussuria and Levi were nowhere to be found, probably taking care of something in the kitchen.

"What do you need?" Bel asked, hands in pockets as he looked from both Xanxus and Squalo. He was surprised Squalo could be so sprawled out, while Xanxus was around.

"Well. To be honest." Xanxus muttered as he placed his cup of scotch to his lips. "I think we need a vacation." He said before sipping at the brown alcohol.

Both Fran and Bel was really surprised to see such a thing, just what was Xanxus spewing right now? A vacation? Both the blonde and the sea foamette had no idea what the hell they would do on said.. 'vacation'.

"Voi! We're gonna go to a resort! Arghh! I can't even wait!" He said as he sat up. It wasn't until Xanxus threw his glass at him that he decided he'd get angry,"Voi! What was that even for? Gurauh!" He growled but was clearly ignored as Xanxus let his eyes drift over to the other two who were making their way in, be it Lussuria and Levi.

"We're going on a vacation. Last time I will repeat myself." And with that, Xanxus, suprisingly, stood up.

"Trash, carry my chair." He was referring to Squalo, of course. Who was quite redundant in the thought of helping the other with anything, anything at all that he wanted. He found himself standing up and shaking out his hair, which resulted in the sticky alcohol getting all over the couch.

"Like a dog." The blonde hissed and pointed to Fran, "Froggy, lets leave, We should go find swimsuits or something." He said before shrugging, "Or rather you; I as a prince deserve but the best."

Fran didn't really want to, but he found himself followingbehind the older. "Yes, Bel-Sempai." He followed behind.

Lussuria and Levi watched as Squalo picked up the chair with one hand and ran after the tiring Boss, it was way too much work taking care of him.

"Oh~ How I wish I knew what to wear!" Levi said cutely, placing his pinky to the corner of his lip and skipping off.

Levi just sighed,"Whatever needs to be done for the boss, is way more important." He said seriously before grunting and making his way out as well.

What would await the Varia on their long awaited, or rather short awaited vacation. No one was too positive of it.

- In Xanxus' Quarters -

"F-fuck! Xanxus, Voi.." The silver haired man found himself unmanly squeaking at the contact of Xanxus hand at his throat, as well as the other against his length. He was unsure of just how long this was going to last, and he could barely take the pleasure much longer, of the others tight grip against bost his neck and erection.

He felt the raven stroke his length and soon knead on it with lustful fervour, and could only groan at the instant. "Fucking tease,Voi!" Squalo hissed as the other tightened his grip even more.

"...Fucking slut," Xanxus muttered against the others throat before kissing it curtly. He moved to Squalos ear where he eagerly whispered,"I know what you want.." Soon, he bit down on the lobe recieving a rather attractive mewl.

"Xan...xus," He breathed before pulled the raven into a heated kiss. His tongue slid into the others cave and mapped it out knowingly as Xanxus' hand moved up and down against his hard length. He moaned in the ravens mouth and broke the kiss,"V-voi..."

"Quiet," Xanxus ordered with a sneer as his hands moved to release Squalo of his suddenly tight pants.

"..ah, voi.." Squalo hissed as the others cold hands found their way behind him, and soon inside. "argh...Faster!" He groaned as Xanxus slipped in two more fingers.

"What with all the ordering, you'd think you were the one in charge.." Xanxus breathed, slapping the other on the ass soon after.

"Voi..." He growled and licked Xanxus' chin, practically begging for more as he finally took his length out.

They fell onto the bed and Xanxus couldn't help but smirk at Squalo's expression, which was not only flustered but wanting and. . .dare he even think it, "Cute..." He said in a hushed voice against Squalos chest, before finally placing his length at the silver haired mans entrance.

"Xa...nxu- Ahhh!" He moaned loudly as he felt the intrusion filling him up.

- In Bel's Room -

"Froggy, what exactly what are we doing?" He asked the younger man as he sat down on his bed.

"I believe we are getting ready for a vacation." Fran answered soon after, kicking a pillow off of the floor and onto the bed before sitting down in one of the rosey fabricated chairs. He couldn't quite understand his superior, maybe it was because he couldn't see his eyes, or maybe it was because his composure was almost always the same - the time they saw Rasiel being one of the few exceptions, of course.

Bel watched as the younger man sat down and couldnt help but ask, "You dont want to sit with the prince? With blood this royal you should be begging to, shishishi.." He chuckled, watching as Fran scooted his chair back away from the large bed, with a rather cute expression adorning his face - not that Bel would ever call the stupid frog cute.

"Shut up. Fake Prince." Fran retorted quickly as he looked away. It wasn't until he felt yet another knife at his back that he turned around, with a pout adorned on his face. "I dont like this." He said monotonously as he grabbed the knife and began to bend and drop it to the floor.

"Oi, dont just throw em away! Haven't we been through this?" Bel asked as he pulled himself up from lying on the bedspread.

"Interim Prince, just stop throwing them." Fran said as he yawned. He couldnt really tell why he was this tired, but he was. Having to deal with this idiot was work enough.

"Just drop the Interim," Bel said with a sweat drop, watching as the other stood up.

"Alright, Bel-Sempai. I'll be going, tell me when you're done." Fran announced as he tried to make his way out of the room, but once again he was pulled back to the bed.

"The Prince needs company, ushishishi!" Bel said with a large grin.

"Oh? The Fake Prince doesn't _need _anything." Fran retorted before pulling himself up, or atleast trying. He sadly failed as Bel did nothing but pull him back down, and then press him close against himself.

"Im no fake prince, shishi.." And with that the blonde sealed the statement with a long needed kiss, silencing Fran and flustering him as well.

Fran placed his hand against the others chest and pushed him away, breaking the forceful kiss that he administered, "Stop it, Bel-Sempai!" He said before breathing, his mind was in a flurry of thoughts and his face was forever stained with the red of the dainty blush on his cheeks.

"Whats wrong? Prince not good enough for you?" He mused, pulling the other closer. Fran could feel Bel's chest moving up and down and could only close his eyes and hope this would end soon.

"No. there is no prince here." Fran said quickly, looking off to the side.

"ushishishi...Really now?"

- in the kitchen -

"Oh my!~ Where are my glasses? And is that fire I smell? Ohohoho!"


	2. Mission Accomplished, Sort of!

The Varia had made their way to Sicily! In which they would be making their stay well known in a beach resort along the coast of the beautiful beaches and sea! But of course they had to make reservations first. So it wasn't very surprising when both Squalo and Xanxus made their way into the building that when the man at the desk asked how they would pay, they took a stop to look at each other.

Xanxus had no form of money on him; in fact he had more weaponry than anything as he made had guns as a hobby.

And Squalo, need I even say it? Had nothing more than a mere shark shaped pouch, filled with a few silver pieces that he wasn't planning on using to purchase anything! Yes they were memories of when both he and Xanxus were teenagers, yet he would never admit that to his boss considering all the times he did try to reminisce and got abused for it.

"Excuse me, but I would love to know if either of you expect to actually purchase a suite."

The atmosphere soon began to grow with a thick tenseness that could be cut with a dulled butter knife, and soon both of the members of Varia began to sweat with a loss of control. Xanxus nodded off to Squalo and he mic'd the crew almost instantly. "We need your help, voi!" He whispered into the collar of his jacket.

The man behind the desk stared at Xanxus, who's red eyes were basically piercing through his face. He sweat dropped when Xanxus soon began to pretend to search himself for his non-existant wallet. And soon, the lights were cut off. Thanks to Fran!

Squalo laughed and all that could be seen was an usher or two flying across the room as Squalo jumped behind the counter and completely murdered the computer on the desk. He jumped back over it and both he and Xanxus went on a rampage to clear out the building!

Fran and Bel were late in arriving, as they decided it be funner to go on an adventure to find the desserts! Where ever they were, it would be quite the treasure once found. Which is why not even the screaming and panic could frighten the two, or mostly Bel as people ran passed them with fear in their eyes; A man bumped into Fran on his way out and couldn't make it to the door as on of Bel's distinctive knifes flew straight into his heart. "Ushishishi... Lets check in here first," Was all Fran could hear as Bel dissapeared into the room first.

Xanxus and Sqaulo were now running up the stairs, the only source of getting up to the next floor. Xanxus had both guns out and Squalo was only using his fists as they threw people out of the way and shot certain annoying ones! They were nearing the highest floor where supposedly all the rich and pompous snide assholes were! Which meant they needed to speed it up.

Xanxus saw an obstacle coming, as an usher was carting out the remains of some familys dinner. "Argh, Squalo!" Xanxus yelled, putting his guns away hurriedly and placing his hands out in front of him, cupping them and nodding his head.

Squalo got the message and took a light jump to reach the others hands and jumped over the cart, as he did so, he kicked the usher who went flying into a bathroom door and out the bathroom window! He kicked the cart out of Xanxus' way who actually smirked slightly at a job well done!

Lussuria was calmly walking up the stairs; He wanted to see if any of the freightened women were going to leave their clothes here instead of packing them! If he knew women as he knew himself, then they wouldnt; But hell, who knew what could happen.

Leviathan was standing at the front doors, rejecting anyone who had asked to go in; With 6 swords on your back, you could look pretty strong;

- bel and fran -

Bel and Fran finally found the kitchen; Inside of the smaller part of the kitchen, where the desserts were held, Bel almost had a happy heart attack; be it possible. The room was filled with sweets, everywhere and the sweets were purely decorated as if angels themselves took the sugar from their golden twines of sugar cottan hair and sprinkled it onto the pastries inside of the kitchen.

"Ahhh ~" Bel said as he pulled out a box labeled: Special Contents. Please do not Consume.

He wanted it. He wanted to taste what was so damn special, for he too were special in his own, princey way. When he opened the box a golden aroma began to elevate and both he and Fran were already intoxicated ( in a good way ) by the smell of it. He delved his finger inside and licked it completely of the sugary substance and soon his face reddened; It was so, GOOD! "Fr-froggy! You have to try this, shishi,ha...It's like... eating, heaven." Was all he said before taking the box off fully. He delved his finger in the creamy frosting yet again and held his finger out to Fran.

Fran, at first, looked at the finger skeptically; as he knew that it originally was in his Sempai's mouth before it were to reach his own. Yet the golden frosting was something he was interested in tasting, and his mouth went against him at all costs, as it was already opening to taste the angels flurry. His mouth parted and he moved a bit closer to the older man.

He closed his eyes and slowly placed his mouth onto Bel's finger, letting his tongue lav over it and properly get every nook and cranny, not letting just a pinch of that sugar get away from his lips; but of course in this midst of doing this, he had no idea that he was getting into the feel of licking his Sempai's finger.

Bel found himself intrigued by the petite young mans actions. The way he moved his tongue and the way his eyes went both up and down as he made sure he got every part of the sugar was a bit much. But those soft peach lips soon were removed and he had to stop his breath to keep from sighing from loss of contact, something he couldn't quite accept right now. He watched as Fran's teal eyes moved back over to the cake, in which he couldn't help but look at enviously.

He too, wanted more.

Frans face soon began to turn red, and he couldn't really tell as his face heated up. But the blonde could. The blonde could also tell that he was getting a bit over heated, and began to air out his striped shirt, pulling it up and letting the air float it back down.

Confused at such a feeling, he wanted to know what was in that damned cake now.

"Bel-Sempai..." Was the tired gasp from Fran as Bel looked from the box back to the petite Kohei. "I dont feel so...good." Fran said simply, his monotonous voice getting the best of his appearance.

Bel lifted the box with one hand and pulled it up above his head. He looked the box over and read it curiously and then he saw it. - Warning: This cake contains sex stimulators and mood sterilizers. Eat at own risk - And then it hit the genius! Just a smidge of this cake, was like releasing pheremones! Especially in such a small room. But, hell. He wouldn't be lying if he said he wanted to see more of Frans condition.

- on the final floor! -

Xanxus and Squalo soon made their way to the final floor of the building. There were lots of suites at the top and hell, it was filled with lots of rooms and nice carpet; It was like a miniature castle up there.

Xanxus began to walk down the hall, his coat flowing in the false wind of the air conditioning as Squalo stood where he was. He watched as Xanxus looked through every room, his face never changing in expression until he got to the very last room at the end of the hall, and turned to face the captain of his crew.

"Trash."

He muttered before finally walking back over.

Squalo was going to retort with something smart, but he couldn't as Xanxus pulled him closer, by the waist. Covering him with the coat slightly. Squalo felt his face heat up and immediately snapped. "T-turn the lights back on!" He ordered through COM. But no one answered, except Levi who was outside.

"Right on it, sir!"

He said hurriedly and as Xanxus moved in for a not very wanted kiss, Squalo pursed his lips and closed his eyes; Soon the lights all came on simultaneously, but that didn't stop Xanxus. Instead it caused him to push Squalo up against the wall and smirk at the expression the white haired man had given him.

"I want..."

He began, slowly unbuttoning Squalos shirt with his teeth. He unbuttoned every single button up until he got to Squalos pants. "To..." He stopped at the zipper of the pants, where he teasingly ignored them as his lips trailed up to Squalos navel and pressed themselves against it. Squalo growled at the feeling of the warm flesh against his lower stomach.

"Do. It."

And finally he went back down to his zipper where he used his teeth to unzip it, "In every single one of these rooms." He said finally, standing up straight and smirking at the now flustered shark.

Squalo nodded slowly and found himself eagerly stuttering out. "N-no one is allowed on the top floor! The royal suites a-are for the Boss! Voi!" And with that he couldn't stop Xanxus from ripping the mic from his ear and breaking it as he pulled him into a kiss.

- in the kitchen -

Bel was enjoying Frans new reactions to everything he did. Whether it was a simple kiss on the ear, or blowing air on his neck, the petite young man was reacting to things as if he had no other choice _but_ to succumb to his actions. Bel had enjoyed toying with him, for it was fun to see those sea foam green eyes follow him around as he circled that small yet inviting body, and it was fun to watch the others eyes drift down to his pants, which were tightening now...

Fran breathed in a hitched breath of air as his chest heaved up and down, he couldn't stop blushing at his Sempai, for the smirk on Bel's face was different, it wasn't his usual Prince - Stature, it was as if he were, aroused for some odd reason. And as much as Fran would have liked to keep his monotonous features, his face had changed to a more needy and tired look. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth was parted only slightly as he hadn't talked since he had told his Sempai how he felt.

But Bel on the other hand had been whispering odd things into his ear, things that he really couldn't figure out, to be honest. He said things like 'what more can you show me' and 'what do you want me to do?' It was as if his sempai wanted more out of him, when he were in such a state! He couldn't do much, really.

It wasn't until Bel told him to sit down on the stool around the island counter, that he was extremely confused.

Fran did as he was told though, and sat down on the stool; His eyes were fully closed as he enjoyed the feeling of his back thoroughly having something to uphold its weight; however little weight that may be.

But he began to panic when Bel appeared between his slightly parted legs. "B- Bel-Sempai! What are you doing." He asked monotonously as his breath escaped him as if evacuating. Bel found his hands on either of the sea foam green haired males thighs and couldn't help himself much longer.

He unzipped the pants and pulled them down, revealing a weeping member that was tipped purple, "As I thought," Bel purred before finally stroking the swollen length. "You _do_ need a release." He beckoned as his hands moved nearly on their own.

Fran shook his head, "No Sempai. I do not need a release, as you call it. You're just a fake prince and you're lying to yourself." He said dully as his knee lifted. He attempted to kick Bel but it only resulted in pain as his Sempai took out one of his specific knifes.

Fran had no idea what the other was going to do. But it all became clear when he placed the knife as the tip of his shaft, or in other words the slit. Fran's eyes went as wide as they could go in the lusturous state he was in, "Sempai..."

Bel smirked evilly as he twisted the knife, "Oh look. I've gone and wasted a knife on you. Idiot frog; I'll never be able to use it again." He said before pushing it in a bit deeper.

Fran hissed but kept his composure best he could, as the blonde began to chuckle that infamous laugh of his, "Just give in, Froggy-Love..." He heard him say before he, somehow, moaned. He instantly brung heavy hands to his lips and closed his eyes. He did not just moan from such pains, or rather pleasures.

When Bel heared the moan, he instantly grinned. He removed the knife and replaced it with his own lips, as he began to suck the others length whole-heartedly, and to his hearts content, basically. Fran was moaning like there was no tommorow and it was pure music to his ears! He couldn't express how amazing that noise was.

He kept licking and sucking right until the end, which was when Fran came and through the release had to tiredly remove his froggy hood. He was in far too much heat and feared he would pass out otherwise.

Bel looked him over and actually decided he enjoyed seeing the other without it. He would get him something special tommorow depending on how he felt about the whole situation. Bel wiped his mouth and stood up fully. "lets not eat the rest of that, and use it for pranks later." He said before laughing.

Fran wiped his forehead and nodded, "W-whatever you say, sempai." He had finally given in, or so it seemed.

- The Royal Suites -

"X-xanxus!" Squalo finally screamed out his name, and they had finally cleared room number one. They had about 7 more rooms to go and they would have finally finished Xanxus' quest to fuck in every single room on the top floor. Squalo fell down onto the bed and sighed happily; the sweet release almost always felt great. The way it racked his body was amazing and the sweet sweet feeling was too much to even describe.

And personally, the feeling of Xanxus filling him up, both with his length and with his cum was not only amazing, but it was relieving, for he had thought that the other seen him as nothing more than trash; but for him to cum inside, that gave him hope that he would soon become a trash can! Meaning he held trash! Not was it.

Xanxus sat at the foot of the bed, he was also covered in a layer of sweat and was breathing heavily as he turned to Squalo and couldn't help but whole heartedly laugh. "You look so tired!" He said before laughing, holding on to his abdomen as he did so.

Squalo's eyebrow jerked, "Whatddya mean! I am tired, voi!" He growled before sitting up. The covers draped over his legs almost automatically as he watched a naked Xanxus crawl over to him. His face became red once again as his Boss kissed his neck.

"But we're not done yet, trash." He muttered against Squalos temple before moving back and watching the younger man flush.

"Eh...Uh...Okay." He said before trying to laugh off the embarrassment. He was spent! He wasn't too sure he could go another round yet.

- Levi and Lussuria -

Lussuria found the clothes he had been searching for!

And Levi was watching television in one of the rooms downstairs. He had found out that it would be sunny tommorow and made note of that in his mind; If they were lucky, they could have a beach party! He hoped that would please the boss!


	3. Beach Fun! Kinda!

Levi's prediction was correct! The day was as sunny as possible, which meant everyone could have a wonderful time in the sun! His idea was not only the funnest suggestion of the morning, it was also the only one that wasn't a perverted joke. He was almost estatic when Xanxus sipped his tequila in agreement and Squalo was almost scared by the surprise of guy Xanxus; Although he was almost positive he knew why the other gave Levi a chance.

"So its a plan! I'll set up some towels and umbrellas; I'll even get watermelons and a stick so we can smash 'em!" He emphasized the word smash by hitting the air with an air bat.

"Why not just use your umbrellas. That's the only thing they're good for, you useless oaf," Fran said his first sentence of the day before sipping at his glass of orange juice. His comment was of course accompanied by Bel's distinctive laughter.

"Oi! You shut up, you useless frog!" Levi retorted, fists up to his face in a defensive manner. "I try my best!" He said soon after.

Fran looked off to the side,"These walls are such a nice color." He commented monotonously before sipping at his juice yet again.

"We dont need to waste much time trying to set up anything; How can it be fun if we plan it? Ushishishi..." Bel said, he was drinking an iced coffee - as if he needed the caffeine. He leaned on the counter and watched as Squalo shook his long strands of hair. The stragety captain stretched and then finally grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels from the cabinet.

"...Vooooooi" He yawned, unscrewing the bottle and downing it halfway. He capped it back up and then burped - which was soon followed by a hiss and a whistle! "I'll tell ya! Jack is a mans drink! Voi!" He yelled before placing the bottle on the counter.

Xanxus looked over to Squalo and his frown deepened, albeit. "Are you saying tequila isnt?" He asked defensively but was ignored as Squalo leaned over the counter and looked to a very happy Levi. "Vrai, just what can we do with sand and water?" He asked the other. Xanxus let his scarlet eyes travel from Squalo over to Levi; He too had no idea how to enjoy himself on some sand and water.

Levi felt sweat buck at his forehead as everyone decided to look at him; he didn't know getting all the attention felt like this. "Uhh.. well we can make sand castles or fight with the water or sand? We can make...sand angels? And we ... err..." He stopped as he was at a loss for words by now.

"A prince doesnt play in sand..." Bel mused, throwing the empty bottle he had in the trash. He leaned over the still sitting Fran, lazily wrapping his arms around his kohei, "And neither does frogs..." He said with a chuckle. Hetook one of his hands in order to lightly rub Frans hand, which of course got him ashiver; he could feel it against his chest.

Fran's face reddened yet his expression did not change, "Sempai, please move..." He said blandly, watching as Levi tried to think of something else.

"A contest!" He finally proposed.

Everyone was suddenly interested. Except for Lussuria, who was slowly creeping into the kitchen as well.

Xanxus picked his glass up yet again, "Winning. I always do it." Was all he said before closing his eyes.

Squalo picked at his ear lazily and looked over to Xanxus; His eyes squinted in a glare, "Shut up..." He muttered before looking back to Levi, "Lets hear the details! Voi!" He smirked, placing his hands on the counter.

Levi nodded, "We could make it a search and find! Or maybe, OH! We can play capture the flag!" He said quickly, with a toothy grin.

"Whats that?" Bel asked, moving to place his head in the crook of Frans neck in order to see Levi. "The Prince has never heard of it." He beckoned.

Levi nodded, "Alright. We make two teams and two parts of the area you have selected to play. we've got ta' have a small area known as a 'jail spot' on each side. Each team will have a Flag which they need to hide on their side to guard it. When both the teams hide their flags, the game starts."

Bel groaned, "So many rules. The Prince doesn't take orders..." He said before humming against Frans neck, which successfully caused him to drop his cup back onto the counter, making it completely impossible for him to drink more of his juice.

"Oi', be quiet! Theres more!" Levi stressed before clearing his throat. Xanxus was listening intently, although he didn't show it.

"Each team has to capture the other team's flag and bring to their own side. While you are in other team's side, that team can tag you and take you you to ' jail spot'. But, one rule is that, while they escort you to the jail, they cannot tag anyone else from your team. Now, the player in this 'jail spot' will be free only when his team players tag all the other team members. One of the game rule is that you cannot flag anyone out of the boundaries. "

He said finally before finally sighing. "Understand?" He asked before smiling. Everyone except Fran nodded.

"Levi-san. I have a question. What are the teams?" He asked before looking to both Xanxus and Squalo, "We would have to even things out. Like having all the worse people with the best."

Fran was really hitting it hard today, insulting people left and right. But of course Levi understood what he was trying to say.

"Alright." He said before pointing to Squalo. "Squalo, you get Lussuria and Bel. Xanxus can take me and Fran. That seem even?" He asked everyone.

Xanxus opened one of his eyes, to look at Levi, "Yes." Squalo was very surprised at this, considering the fact that he wanted to be on Xanxus' team, and he also thought Xanxus would reject this idea!

"Voi! Why are you accepting this so quickly?" He asked Xanxus curiously, who in reply said,

"I dont think I can go a whole day. . .hearing, your voice. . .all day." He said between sips of tequila. Squalo was definitley dumbfounded. Just what was annoying about his voice anyway? His stupid boss was ignorant! Definitley ignorant!

"Levi-san. . . I dont like you, or our stupid boss..." Fran said quite simply before sipping his orange juice yet again. Xanxus had by then closed his eyes again; he wasn't even listening anymore, to be honest.

Leviathan growled, "No one cares, Fran! We're trying to make things even, weren't you listening at all?" Levi said before crossing his arms, "I cant change it."

Xanxus sighed, he finished his glass of tequila and placed the cup on the table. "I'm going to change." He muttered before leaving the kitchen, off to the top floor, of course. "When the waves began to flow, make sure everyone is outside." He said, lazily lifting his hand as if waving goodbye.

Squalo moved his hands and placed them ontop of the table, "Alright! The teams are set! And I'm ready to win, haha!" Not everyone aware of the competitive side of the silver haired shark! Only Xanxus, really.

Lussuria sipped at a drink and yawned, "Just why would full grown adults play capture the flag, dear?" He asked, spinning his cup; the noise of the ice cubes hitting up against the thin glass was heard as the flamboyant man looked over to Leviathan, who was still properly praising himself for suggesting such a good idea.

"Well, no one else seems to have a problem with it," Was all Levi said before shrugging, "I have to go find my trunks. See you guys on the sand!" He exclaimed and left the kitchen soon after.

"My teams all here." Squalo commented before smirking; "We're definitley going to win, alright? Voi!" Squalo yelled before stretched and walked on over to the door, "Bye brats" He held a peace sign behind his back and then left.

Fran nodded, "Alright. We should go find our swimming wear as well, sempai." He said to Bel, more or less just trying to get the other to comply to his want of having him off of him. That was extra weight he most certainly didn't need on his shoulders.

Bel sighed, yet nodded and unraveled himself from the other. He put his hands in the pockets of his shorts; He was only wearing shorts at the time because well, thats how he slept. He almost never had on a shirt when he was in a place of leisure. "Ja,i'll see ya when i see ya?" He asked, not waiting for the answer as he to went to go get dressed, leaving Fran and Lussuria in the kitchen alone.

"Well then dear, I too will be seeing you later." And off went Lussuria.

Fran sighed and got off the stool he sat on. He left the kitchen and went back to where Bel was, in order to properly get dressed for the fun in the sun!

- later that evening -

Xanxus was on the white sands of the beach, seated upon a beach chair beneath an umbrella that was delved into the sands. Eyes closed and arms crossed as the thoughts of winning this game sling around his head. There was a soft noise of water crashing against the border coast and wind lightly sweeping against the breeze.

"Voi!" A competitve Squalo slid down the sand lazily, "Its time to wi-" He seen that there was no one there but Xanxus, and instantly he silenced himself, "Oh. Its only you."Squalo shot the older a glare that only read, 'please go away' but it went ignored.

Xanxus couldn't help himself from eyeing the shark. He was clad in nothing but hawaiian print silver and blue trunks. So his chest was free of all restrictions, and fully there for Xanxus to see. "Hm..." Was his reply as he closed his eyes once again. Xanxus was clothed in only trunks as well, and he still had his feathers, luckily.

Squalo crossed his arms as well, "You're so lame." He commented, looking off to the side, in hopes of seeing others coming towards them, but they werent yet; They mustve gotten there pretty early or something.

"Lame?"

Xanxus asked before sitting up fully. He lifted his hand up and pulled Squalo down, straight into a kiss. The strategy captain blushed profusely yet tried his best to kiss the other without slipping up; he placed his knees between Xanxus' legs and moved closer, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck.

Xanxus bit Squalo's bottom lip, breaking the skin; he slid his tongue over the bruise and broke the kiss soon after. "Not the word for it." Xanxus retorted, peppering kisses along the line of Squalo's neck and right down to his chest.

But of course, Squalo pushed back and sat on the edge of the relaxer chair. "We can't do this right now..." Xanxus gained a very prominent glare.

Xanxus sighed boredly, "Fine." He layed back down and closed his eyes. Which was pretty bad timing because everyone was finally making their way down the sand and over to Squalo and Xanxus.

Bel grinned teethily,"ooh, can we play that game now?" He asked curiously.

He recieved a nod from Levi, who had a bag of flags; "We only need two, but hell I brung a whole bag; we're pretty rough, so if it gets destroyed, some way or some how, we have another!" He exclaimed before taking out the blue one. "We'll start with blue, and red." He said before stretching.

"Anyone remember the teams?" He asked.

Fran, in response raised a hand, his dull expression pretty evident on his face; "First team was Squalo, Lussuria, and Bel-sempai. And the second was Xanxus, Me and You." He pointed to each person as he said their name.

"Alright." Levi said before throwing a flag to both Bel and Fran. "Go in opposite ways, and place each flag where you want it to go. Red is our team, Blue is Squalo's." He said, looking around so everyone could understand the simple rules.

Both Fran and Bel nodded, and went in opposite directions to hide their teams flags.

"So, how is everyones day so far?" Lussuria asked. He too had on trunks, but he also had flowers stringing around his neck as if they were in hawaii.

Levi had on black trunks andtwo of his umbrellas were strapped to said trunks.

"Its alright," Squalo said with a bland ring to his voice. Xanxus did not answer, and Levi just shrugged.

"It could be better, I suppose." Leviathan commented with a small frown on his face, unsure of what to say; He was just glad everyone was trying to have fun.

The two youngest in the group came running back, both out of breath and tired.

"Flag hidden," Fran said monotonously, standing beside Levi soon after.

"Although I dont usually take orders, the prince hid the flag." Bel commented, placing his hands in the pockets of his trunks; He had on black and yellow trunks with long black tightening strings.

Fran had on light blue trunks; Without any shirt on, it was easy to tell how truly skinny the petite young man was. But for some reason, it was a welcoming physical appearance on someone like him.

"Alright, Everyone split up; Discuss the flags where abouts and in exactly five minutes, we're going to start!" Levi said and walked away from the group.

Fran followed behind him and a lazy Xanxus got up and walked slowly; far behind the other two. He wasn't really interested in all this, he really just wanted to torment his shark a little more, but sadly these idiots were interested in a stupid beach game.

"Voiii! Bring your assees with me, We're going to do this quickly!" Squalo ordered and walked in the other direction. Bel skipped along and followed the other, Lussuria walked along with them as well.

The five minutes felt more like an hour as time was going by hilariously slow, the guys had soon finished planning and discussing where the flags were, and soon enough the five minutes went by and the game started.

Xanxus stayed by the flag as both Fran and Levi went to stalk upon the other teams flag.

Lussuria stayed by their flag, as Squalo wanted to have fun, and he wished to paint his nails - So he didn't mind changing spots with the, well, to be vague, 'diva'.

Squalo and Bel decided to do things the easy way; a direct full on dash of force! But of course there was some changes in their offenses! Bel only had nerf bullets to throw, because no one wanted to die today! And Squalo had a foam sword, because well, he didnt want to hurt Xanxus!

Levi still had umbrellas, but he wasn't any attacks so when Bel came running down towards him, he unleashed one of said umbrellas and it was close to get near the young man, but failed as it couldn't touch him. Bel used Levi's shoulder as elevation and jumped over him and threw a nerf bullet at his head! In which, caused Levi to turn and manly shriek, "Dont throw those!"

Bel just laughed that infamous laugh of his and kept running towards where he didn't really know Xanxus was staying;

Squalo was running towards Fran but instantly remembered that they would probably need help protecting that flag, and by they, he meant Lussuria! He turned around and absent-mindedly hit Fran directly in the face and caused the small boy to fall back first into the sand.

"Ow." Fran said monotonously as he sat up and turned once something with a blonde top dashed passed him; seeing it was Bel, he frowned and got up. He tried his best to catch up to his sempai and eventually tackled him. "Haha, Sempai. Where did you think you were going." He said with his usual face before trying his best not to laugh too hard at the face that Bel made, once properly cropping his face up from the gritty sand.

Bel spit the sand out of his mouth and growled. He flipped them over and held the smaller down, "Wow, didn't know packages tackles you now-a-days; how convenient." His smooth voice was just an add on to how embarrassing it was to be beneath him;

Fran could still remember what his sempai did, and as much as he would love to say he didn't he could practically feel it as well, and yes, the trunks were feeling quite uncomfortable at this point.

But of course, once Bel seen that red blush creeping up his kohei's face, he got up and ran, "Haha! Silly Froggy, as if I'd forget about this game! I'm always a winner!" He said competitively, ignoring that which was a flustered Fran.


End file.
